the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Armageddon
The Order of Armageddon is an infamous Order of Adepts obsessed with the End Times. They don't really appear much outside of end-time cults or religious groups that really push the End of Days narrative. They are normally a disruptive part of Adepts Society and a sensational element within the Ecclesiastical Orders. Fatalist Degrees Facts: -Members of the Order of Armageddon are called "Enders" or "Fatalists." -The Order of Armageddon is quite small, usually only numbering several hundred members, or a few thousand, at most. They often compensate for their middling numbers by developing strong cult followings among people who are also preparing for / seeking the end of the world. -Fatalists fill several roles: they are often like Scribes because they pour through religious texts and prophecies to discern new truths about God's prophecies of the End Times. They are also warriors, ever vigilant against the rise of the Antichrist. And they are also a proud member of the Ecclesiastical Orders, and will gladly throw that weight around if given the chance to. -Unfortunately, because they are so tight-knit, and their favored topic so bizarre to secular people, the Order of Armageddon often comes across as being highly eccentric. As a whole, they don't have a high social standing outside of their specific niche of people. -The Order tends to stick to religious subcultures, especially the Christian and Islamic ones. Most of their recruits come from such places and the Order holds immense sway within churches and mosques. -The Fatalists are the natural allies to the Order of Fundamentalists. The two are often held to be sister Orders to each other. The Fatalists also have a close relationship with the Order of Prophets, since so much of their time is spent pouring over prophetic texts. -The Order does suffer from a strain of extremists who believe that it is their solemn duty to hasten the arrival of Armageddon. By ushering in God's Judgement upon the world, the Enders will be freeing the world of the Darkness, once and for all. -Every now and then, a member of the Order will rise up and declare that the End is upon us. Such people have always been proven wrong (so far), but that doesn't stop many of them from causing quite the fracas in the process. Such religious leaders often gather large crowds of the devout and curious, and their wild emotional states may spread through the people's ranks. More than one Fatalist has caused social upheaval because of his dire predictions. -Nostradamus was a powerful and influential member of the Order of Armageddon. -The Fatalists have a deep respect for all of the Bible, but when your organization is dedicated to studying the End of the World, it stands to reason that you're going to spend more time on the Book of Revelations than any other. -The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are strongly associated with this Order of Adepts. -The Order of Armageddon is naturally distrustful of the Ruling Orders because they associate them with the establishment (which is fundamentally correct, by the way). Unfortunately for the Ruling Orders, when the Antichrist arises, it is predicted he will subvert the establishment and use it to usher in the New Babylon. Because of this, Fatalists feel distrust towards the Ruling Orders. References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-armageddon/ -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armageddon -http://www.endtime.com/armageddon/ -http://www.christiancinema.com/catalog/default.php?cPath=180_29 -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_apocalyptic_films